The Snow Elves
by HappyHamsters
Summary: My name is Telind Frost. I fought in terrible war. I was trained to kill. I've been betrayed, inslaved, hunted and hated. I've leaned to trust no one. One of these days I will find one who won't betray me, I have yet find them. Hear my story of the last of the Snow Elves. Note: This is 24 years after the dragons return.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I'll be working on my other fic. Don't worry.**

* * *

_Frost and fire._

_I raised in this magic. I was train along with thousands of other children to kill the Nords. The Night of Tears was our first great __victory over the Nordic Humans. We were taught never to surrender. To aways win or die trying. We were the victors. Then 500 Nords __came and attacked. We had declared war. After many defeats we scattered across Tamriel. A leader came to lead us to fight the Nords. He called himself the Snow Prince. For a while we were victorious but at The Battle of the Moesring our leader was killed by a angry child. The Nords were bloodthirsty and they killed The Snow Elves by the thousand. We fled to our brothers the Dwemer. They gave us refuge but at a hight price. They made my people slaves. We worked in horrible places. We were forced to eat toxic plants. I made it out. I stepped into the light. I __wasn't blind. I was free. I fled to the Chantry or Auri-El. Many Snow elves were there and we thought we were safe. But years later a horrible creature attacked our home. They were The Betrayed or as the Nords called them The Falmer. I ran like the coward I was. I fled to the Nord city of Windhelm. Elves were hated there. I said I was a High Elf and changed my name from Telind to Lorundil. I was hated still. I had been hated, chased, inslaved and __betrayed. I thought things could only get better. But I had trouble finding a job and living a regular life. A Nord beggar, A drunkered and others would yell in the streets at night and tell the elves to die. I had grown to hate everyone and trust no one. I lived a __lonely life. I thought I was alone in the world. It's is the story of my people. The hatred they brought upon themselves. My lonely life hadn't ended yet but I wish it would. __  
_

_- Telind Frost _

The pale man set down his quill and shut the leather bound book he was writing in. His pale blue eyes darted around. His looked around his small home. He dragged his slender fingers through his long white hair and slowly went to his small mat. Telind almost fell the mat. The young man's eyes slowly closed and he dreamed.

* * *

**Yay! History! Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Telind's POV

**Oh my gosh! 5 follows and counting! Gosh! Thank you so much! Thanks to FriedMarshmallow, Niar-Muse, Kobell, AustinC96, MissFabulous09 and any others I missed. Thank you! It means a lot to see that you read and LIKE my stories! Enough! Time for the story!**

* * *

The day was a typical Windhelm day. The wind howled and it was a horrid day. Telind walk through the large city with his slim back to the cold wind. Rolff Stone-Fist was pestering a poor Dummer woman with Angernor Once Honored. Some Argonians were heading down to the docks from the market. Telind crept up behind the two Nords.

"Rolff! Angernor! Stop it! She's not a spy!" He said loudly.

"Oh ya?" Rolff slurred, "Are you a spy? I bet you are! You little Elf!"

"Rolff lets go. We don't need to talk to a Elf." Angernor growled at Telind and led his friend away.

"Suvaris? Are you aright?" Telind ask the Dummer.

"Yes," Suvaris said, "Those Nords! Why can't they leave us alone?"

"Nords never forget. Never forgive."

Suvaris give Telind a strange look, turned and headed into the Gray Quarter. Telind slowly made his way to the small market. Fresh meat hung in the meat stand and Niranye inspected a iron hemet.

"Lorundil!" A rather fat Nord called from his forge.

The Elf turn towards the man.

"What, Onengul?" He asked.

"You gonna help me out? I'll give you 50 gold."

"Sure." Telind agreed.

"You can start on the Steel sword."

Telind grabbed the dull sword and sat next to the grindstone.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

"Here you go." Onengul said giving Telind his gold.

Tenlind took the money and thanked Onengul. He hurried to Niranye' market stand to buy one of his favorite things to read.

"Niranye I'd like to buy a spell tome, please."

"Here's one. It's 20 gold." The High Elf said handing Him a Sparks Spell Tome.

"I thought it was 48?"

"I lowered the price for a valued customer."

"Thanks." Telind said handing the money to Niranye.

"Did you heard? The Dawnguard are looking for recruits." Niranye said in her smooth voice.

"Never heard of them." Telind said.

"They're in near Riften. In Fort Dawnguard"

"I'm not interested."

"Lorundil! You need to get out of this hell hole. Here," Niranye said shoving 20 gold into his palm "That will be enough for a wagon to take you there."

"Nirayne..."

Go! You have a long life in front of you."

"Thanks Nirayne." Telind said.

Nirayne smiled.

"Now go pack!" She said

Telind hurried to his home and started packing his few belongings.

* * *

7 Hours later...

* * *

"Riften." Telind breathed.

The city of Riften was in a beautiful location with the sparkling lake and the aspens waving in the cool wind.

"Well, we're here." The wagon driver said.

Telind thanked him and handed the man his coins. Telind grabbed his pack and hurried over to the guard by the gate.

"Hey you!" The guard said in heavy Nordic accent.

"Yes?" Telind asked.

"To get into the city you need to pay a visitors tax."

"This is obviously a shakedown!" Telind yelled.

"Shh! Okay, okay you can go in. But keep this quiet." The guard said nervously.

Telind walked slowly into the city of thieves. He was barely in the city when he was stopped by a large man with black almost dreadlocks leaning on a wooden beam of a house.

"I don't know you, you in Riften looking for trouble?" The man demanded.

"No, I'm not going to stay here long."

The man grunted probably thinking that Telind was no trouble. Telind quickly walked to The Bee and Barb to spend the night.

* * *

12 Hours later...

* * *

Telind groggily opened his eyes. He very slowly got out of his warm bed. He got changed and went downstairs to see if he could find out where Fort Dawnguard was. He sat at the small bar.

"Keerava? Do you know where Fort Danwguard is?" He ask the Argonain.

"Yes. It's southeast of the city." She replied in her husky voice

"Thanks Keerava." Telind said and grabbed his belongings and left the inn.

* * *

3 Hours later...

* * *

Telind stared at the small cave.

"Really?" He said in shock.

He sighed at hiked in the dark cave and much to his surprise he came out into sun light.

"Wow." He managed to said.

The valley was incredibly beautiful with green aspens, huge cliffs rising on either side of Telind, a strange, icy waterfall it wasn't cold but still small icy island floated in the blue water. Telind hadn't been walking long when he saw a huge fort.

"Fort Dawnguard." He said in awe.

Fort Dawnguard. Giant towers rose into the blue sky. The gray marbled fortress was incredible. I'll leave at that. Telind ran up the dirt path leading up to the fortress. He stopped at the large wooden doors.

"You looking to join the Dawnguard? Then talk to Isran in the fort. But you better wait Isran is seeing The Dragonborn! Hopefully she'll want to join." A brown hair man said excitedly.

"Umm... thanks." Telind said.

Telind opened the doors carefully mush to the man's disproval. He stepped inside the fort and the inside was just as amazing as the outside. A huge domed roof was in the main area and a circler skylight let light in to the fort. A large Redguard was talking to a young blond haired man and a young woman with long dirty blond hair tightly pulled into a braid. All three of them turn towards Telind. Isran glared at him with cold eyes. The other man gave him a half smiled and turned back to talk to Isran. The girl studied him with big gray blue eyes. She gestured him to come over. Telind slowly made his way towards her.

"Hi! My name is Ladia Ironbreaker." She said cheerfully.

"Lorundil." Telind said studying her carefully. She was the Dragonborn?

* * *

**Mhahaha! CLIFFHANGER! No not really but I ****tried. Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Telind's POV

**I know I know I didn't follow the dialog. I DON'T own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls that's owned by Bethesda Softworks.  
**

* * *

The Dragonborn, Dovahkiin. Telind tried to wrap his mind around that young woman being the famed Last Dragonborn.

"Do you want something?" Isran coughed

"I'd like to join the Dawnguard." Telind said quickly snapping out of his thoughts.

"We need all the help we can get. You're not a vampire your to smart for that. You're in," Isran said in his emotionless voice. " Both of you need to gather some supplies. Armor, Crossbows and..." Isran was cut off. A man who looked like he was a Vigilant of Stendarr came running in.

"Isran! The Hall of the Vigilant! It was attacked by the vampires!" He said quickly.

"Tolan. I warned the Vigilant that the vampires were coming." Isran said.

"Isran, please! They're looking for something in Dimhollow Crypt." Tolan explained.

"I'll send the a Dawnguard to check it out."

"I'll go, too."

"Tolan..."

"No, I'll avenge my brothers in Stendarr."

Isran grunted. "Fine. Ladia! You're going to Dimhollow Crypt."

"Wait! Can't I go too?" Telind asked.

"Fine!" Isran yelled.

"Thank you." Telind said stiffly.

Ladia inspected her glass sword.

"Let's go!" She said.

Telind sighed, this wasn't going to be a easy as he thought.

* * *

2 Days later...

* * *

The two Dawnguards had been walking for hours around the mountain.

"We're never going to find the stupid cave." Grumbled Ladia.

"We'll find it." Telind said through gritted teeth.

"Ya, you keep on telling yourself that." Ladia said.

"Look! There's a flag. See we're on the right track."

"We've been here a hundred times. I remember that stupid stone over there where that bandits were." Ladia said pointing at the large carved stone.

"Let's just follow the path. Ok?" Telind said, his last nerve almost lost.

"Fine. But if I'm right..."

Telind glared at her.

"Soo... where were you born? I was born in Dawnstar." Ladia said as they walked along the small path.

"I was born in Winterhold." Telind half lied. He was born near where Winterhold was now but when he was born it was just a icy cliff.

"Were you born before the Great Collapse? Probably not that was like 40 years ago."

"No, I wasn't"

"Ya, I thought so. I'm a Nord. What kind of elf are you? I'm mean you don't look like any elf I've ever seen."

"I'm a High Elf."

"A High Elf! Cool! I wanted to be a High Elf."

"You talk a lot." Telind said.

"Ya, I do." Ladia said looking at her Glass boots.

They walked in silence.

"Hey, look! We found it!" Ladia said pointing some stairs leading up a cave entrance.

Telind ran up the stairs. "Looks like it."

"Let's do this!" Ladia said drawing her sword and readying her Glass shield.

Telind walked slowly in.

* * *

The cave was pitch black, with only a few torches in the large cavern. Telind held up his hand and casted Ebonyflesh. They could see two vampires walking around. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"You take the one on the lef..." Telind started to said but Ladia was already running down the path leading to the vampires.

Telind ran after her and shot fire balls at one of the vampires.

He lit a torch and held it up. The vampires laid dead with their death hounds laying beside them. Telind turned towards Ladia.

"You have to wait until we have a plan or let me know if your going to charge in to the fight!" He yelled at the Dovahkiin.

"Sorry, I work alone most of the time." Ladia said staring at her feet.

Telind sighed at began to search for a lever to open the gate in the corner and nearly tripped over the dead body of Tolan. Telind sighed.

"Poor fellow." He whispered.

"Telind! I found the lever!" Called Ladia.

Just as she said that the rusty gate opened.

Telind slowly made his way down the stone hall. Ladia quietly crept up behind him.

"There's a Vampire in the next chamber," Telind whispered to Ladia. "She's fighting a Draugr. Let them kill each other."

Ladia nodded and Telind had a feeling that she had the same plan. Telind slowly craned his neck to see the vampire. She was breathing heavy and was slumped against the stone wall with her death hounds whimpering and circling her. He nodded at Ladia and she grab her bow, shot the vampire and her death hounds. The two warriors crept through the rest of the tomb rather quick, slaying any vampire that stood in their way. They came to a balcony looking over a huge cavern. Crumbling pillars on the far side of the cavern sat in circle on a island surrounded by a large moat of black water. Underneath them two vampires were questioning a slumped man. Ladia gasped.

"Lorundil! We... we have to get down there before they kill him." Ladia whispered, she look like someone had punch her in the stomach.

Telind nodded and crept down some stone steps. One of the vampires lifted her head and whispered something to the man who looked like he was in charge. The Vampire held up his steel sword and brought it's deadly point upon the man's head. Ladia's gray eyes filled up with tears and she grabbed her bow and with a precise, deadly shot the vampire fell dead. Telind fired a fireball at the other vampire. Ladia ran to the man.

"They never told me you where here! I could have saved you." She sobbed clutching the man's cold hand.

"Ladia..." Telind said quietly.

He set his pale hand on her thin shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes reminded him of his loving mother. The memory of his mother's death filled his mind.

"We...we have to go." Teling said trying to sound strong.

Ladia nodded and slowly got up. They walked across the stone bridge leading to the large island in the center on the lake. A small pedestal sat in the middle of a circle of stone brazers. It had a small button on it. Telind careful pressed it and when he did a small, sharp blade shot out of it and lodged itself into his hand. He yelled in surprise, crimson blood covering his hand.

"Lorundil! Are you okay?" She said quickly inspecting his hand.

Telind didn't hear her, he was staring at the purple mist. Ladia look up and stared at the brazers. Purple fire and embers came to life in them. Ladia examined the area and began to push the brazers. Telind realized what she was doing and joined her. Walls or purple fire connected the brazers. Telind and Ladia heard the grinding of rock against rock as a man sized stone coffin rose from where the pedestal was. Telind carefully approached it. He slid open the door and a black hair woman fell out with an Elder Scroll on her back. Telind stood back and watched her slowly get up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Serana." The woman said

* * *

**Boom! Done! Thanks for reading and Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ladia' POV

**No author's note. (FINALLY!) BTW Ladia's POV .**

* * *

Serana dusted her black dress off and adjusted the gold scroll on her lean back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ladia." Ladia said.

The vampire nodded, "And you?" She asked Lorundil.

"Lorundil." He said.

"What year is it?" She asked, groggily.

"Fourth Era, 224." Ladia explained to the confused woman.

She still seemed confused as if she was a woman out of her time.

"Is... is that a Elder Scroll?" Asked Ladia, curiously.

"Yes." Serana murmured.

"Why do you have it? Where are you from?"

Lorundil glared at her to stop.

"I need you to help me. I'm, you could said, out of my time. I need to get to my father." Serana explained.

"Where do you need to go?" Asked Lorundil.

"North, by High Rock." She said.

Lorundil nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

One hour later...

* * *

The group had made camp near the old fort Northwatch. Smoke rose into the dark sky. The ocean lapped at the black shore. Ladia laid in her mat staring at the sky. She thought about earlier. She thought about her brother...

* * *

"Ladia! Hurry up will you!" Yelled the young man chasing Ladia.

His blond hair was held in a ponytail and a small beard was starting grow. His green eyes sparkling with happiness. They ran around in the stone dock in Windhem. Soft snow floated down. Ladia ran holding her green dress up so she wouldn't trip on the fine skirt.

"Brandrel!" She yelled in joy.

He laughed, " Come on!

They ran, dunking under the Argonains and sprinted up the stone steps leading to the city.

"Come on Ladia. We need to get home." Brandrel said running up to the small girl.

Ladia turned and nodded. The weather was turning sour and snow was falling faster. The two siblings ran to The Palace of The Kings to their father Ulfric Stormcloak. They ran into the palace tracking the fresh fallen snow into the grand hall.

"Children." The blond haired Nord said.

"Father." Brandrel said bowing to his father the High King.

Ladia bow politely and then ran to hug her father. He laugh, a mighty bellow of a laugh. Their mother Queen River Song came into the hall, she was a beautiful Breton with short curly reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She hugged her children tightly.

"Brandrel, you need to pack you're leaving in the morning." River Song said to her son.

"He'll have plenty of time to do that later, but for now we will feast!" Yelled Ulfric. "Jorleif! Go get Irbran from his room!"

Ladia watched as Josleif went to fetch her brother, "Father, does Irbran have to be here? He'll spoil the fun and he'd rather stay in his room anyway." She asked.

"Don't worry, it's Brandrel's last feast he'll be fine." Ulfric said.

The steward came into the grand hall with a boy at his heels. The boy was small for his age of sixteen winters. He had red/brown hair like his mother and gray/blue eyes. He clutched a book of spells that his mother had given him.

"There you are, Irbran! Now let the feast begin!" Ulfric yelled merrily.

Servants came flooding in carrying plates of delicious food. The Royal Family sat at the long table. They laugh and had a wonderful time.

* * *

Ladia snapped awake, the sun was shining and Lorundil was up. He was sitting on a rock eating a loaf of bread. Ladia got up and put on her boots. She walked and sat next to Lorundil.

"Um... How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine." He said, staring at the sea.

Ladia stared at her boots.

_Stop! You need to break that habit!_ She thought angrily.

"So what's you parents name?" She asked, looking up quickly.

"Calman and Tibdin." Lorundil said.

"My mother's name is Ri... Riane."

"Forgot your mother's name?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just..." Ladia was cut off by Serana.

She came marching out of her tent, "Let's go before it rains." She said pointing at the dark clouds.

Lorundil nodded and grabbed his bag. Serana walked along the long shore with the other two following her.

"We're here." Serana said next to a small dock.

"This is your home?" Asked Ladia.

"No, this leads to my home. See it's right there." Serana said impatiently pointing at a dark shape raising out of the sea.

"Sorry." Ladia muttered.

They got into the small rowboat and left to the island.

* * *

The 'Home' of Serana was a huge castle. The gray clouds made the grand castle look evil. A large bridge spanned the gray ocean. Serana led Ladia and Lorundil next to the large gate. A pale, old man came up to the gate.

"Who are y... Serana is that you? Come, come in." He said gruffly and opened the gate.

Serana bobbed her head and went into the castle.

* * *

They walked in and were greeted by two lovely Gargoyles. Ladia slowly walked up the balcony over looking the feasting hall of the vampires, it was beautiful and disgusting at the same time. A pale white carpet sat in the middle of the large room, long tables laid next to the carpet and blood was everywhere. A vampire sat in a small gold throne in front of the tables. One of the blood suckers came, outraged, up the stairs leading to the balcony.

"What in Nirn... Serana!" The man said in surprise.

She smiled at him and walked down the stairs.

"Serana! Do you have the Elder Scroll?" The vampire that was sitting on the throne had come up to Serana.

"I've been gone for who knows how long and all you're cared about in the stupid Scroll!" Serana said coolly.

"My daughter, I am very glad to see you. But who are this humans you have brought into our home?" He said giving Ladia and Lorundil killer looks.

"These people saved me and did more for me in a day then you've ever done in years." Serana said sharply.

The vampire turned towards the other two.

"My name is Lord Harkon and yours?" Harkon asked them.

"Ladia." Ladia said.

Lorundil placed his hand on his dagger, "Lorundil."

"Or is it." Harkon said smiling at them.

Lorundil stepped back.

"And you, daughter of The Dovahkiin, you're a rebel. You lost your brother..."

"Stop! Stop it now!" Ladia growled.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Serana said.

Harkon ignored them both, "Lorundil, you've got a bigger story."

"Stop, Vampire." Lorundil snarled.

He chuckled, "Fine, now about your reward..."

* * *

**Happy Late Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading! Review and be... The odds be ever in your favor!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ladia's POV

** Thanks you guys for being there to read my cruddy stories! **

* * *

Harkon inspected Ladia and Lorundil as if he was deciding who to feast on first.

"I will offer you a gift, you can choose you take it or be banished." He said smoothly.

"What's your gift vampire?" Lorundil asked harshly.

"Behold the power!" Harkon shouted and his body began to change.

His body got larger and more muscular. Wings popped out of his back and claws grew out of his hands. His pale skin turned to a grayish/green color and fangs grew out of his mouth.

"Now, do you accept my gift or not?" Harkon said, floating above the ground.

"No." Ladia said.

"No." Lorundil agreed.

"Fine, you will be banished forever." Harkon snarled.

He held up his clawed hands and everything went black.

* * *

Ladia sat up slowly. They were on the black beach by the old dock. She got up and grabbed her sword.

"Lorundil!" Ladia called.

"I'm right here."

Ladia screamed and jumped.

"Don't do that!" She said, flustered.

Lorundil cracked a smile.

"Lets go, we need to tell Isran."

Ladia nodded.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

The fire crackled. Ladia sat on the hard ground eating the soup that Lorundil had made. They had made camp near Rorikstead. Tall grass waved in the warm evening breeze. Masser and Secunda floated in the dark sky surrounded by stars. Ladia set down her wooden bowl and laid down on her gray cloak. Torchbugs flew by her face, she could name almost all the planets out there. There was Mara, Arkay, Stendarr, Dibella, Zenithar, Akatosh, Kynareth, Julianos and Mundus. Beyond that was Oblivion and the Serpent curled around that. Ladia's father had told her that past that was special constellations that would give the greatest heroes gifts.

"Do you know all the constellations?"

Ladia sat up, Lorundil was sitting next to her staring at the night sky.

She laid back down, "Most of the planets, but none of the constellations."

He laid down next to her.

"There's The Thief, The Tower, The Lover, The Lord, The Mage, The Shadow, The Steed, The Apprentice, The Warrior, The Lady and The Atronach," He explained pointing at the bright stars. "They said that you're born with one of these birthsigns."

Ladia smiled and for the first time in a while she felt... safe and happy.

"Lorundil, have you ever regretted something so much that you would do anything to change it?" She asked.

"Yes... yes, I have." He said, quietly.

They laid there in silence and Lorundil got up. Ladia didn't know were he went but she assumed he had gone to sleep. Soon after she fell asleep

* * *

_"What do you mean "you don't want to marry him!" Ulfric yelled at his daughter as he paced the main hall in The Palace of Kings._

_"I don't think I need to __marry right away! I think..." Ladia retorted._

_"You think! Oh so now we're following what Ladia thinks!" He roared._

_"No! It's not like that! Why can't I choose who I __marry? You did!"__  
_

_"Your mother fought for the Stormcloaks and is the Dovahkiin! Of course I married her! He's a handsome boy! Kind, caring and a strong Nord. Markarth has always been more on the Imperial side and your marriage to Alusan would tie Markarth to the kingdom!"_

_"So that's what I am... a peace treaty!" Ladia sobbed._

_"Ladia, no. You're my daughter and I'm doing the best for you!"_

_"I don't want you to choose my husband who I'll have for the rest of my life! I want to choose him out of love!"_

_"Love! Love kills people! Love is what chains young women to terrible, evil men! Love turns the strongest men to the weakest! I'll choose the man you marry! And you will be happy, you will not argue!" Ulfric yelled at her._

_Ladia sobbed and ran to her room._

* * *

Ladia woke to a start. It was still dark and she could hear Lorundil snoring softly. She shook the dream out of her head and laid back down and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

The sun was just raising when Ladia awoke. The fire was just embers and a warm bowl of soup sat in front of her. She got up and began to pick up everything. Lorundil came over the hill.

"We have to get moving." He said, grabbing his cloak.

They pack up their small camp rather quickly. They were on the road by early morning. They walked in the shadow of The Throat of The World, across the Whiterun hold. Ladia had dragged Lorundil to have a picnic in by the White River. They sat eating bread, cold steak and apples, laughing and just having a great time. They left at noon. They walked until the sun was setting and the two of them found a small cave to spend to night in. They were in Eastmarch near the border of Whiterun. Ladia made some more soup and Lorundil grumbled about turning into a puddle. Ladia watched the hot springs and spouts of water shooting into the sky. Trees were few and far between and Giants were common. She finished her soup and settled to sleep. Lorundil was gazing at the sky again. Ladia wondered what Alusan was doing. She wonder what he father was doing. Thoughts of her brother filled her mind, the way he laughed and teased her. Life went to quickly and was taken so easily. The light faded and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Have a awesome week! Sorry for the shortness!**


	6. Chapter 6: Telind's POV

**Thanks you guys for reading my stories! :D I'm working more on 'The Snow Elves' then A Sword in The Rock. Telind's POV.**

* * *

_Dust floated around him._

_He sat holding his white dagger. Thousands of dead Betrayed lay around him. He wiped the dagger on his gray pants and arose. He searched for others. Dead Snow Elves laid everywhere. Gone, lost forever, the Snow Elves's spirit dead long ago but this was the desolation of the proud race. Snow fell from the gray sky and started to cover the bodies...__  
_

* * *

Telind opened his eyes slowly and he sat up. It was morning but the sun wasn't yet. Telind got up and went out side of the small cave that him and Ladia were spending the night in. He came back with two lean rabbits and roasted them. Ladia groaned and sat up, yawning.

"Breakfast is ready." Telind told.

"Wonderful, Rabbit and bread. Yum, yum." She muttered sarcastically.

Telind began to eat the dry rabbit and the bread. Ladia devoured her's and started to pack her things. Soon they were back on the road... again.

"I'm so bored." Ladia complained.

"I'd like to walk in peace." Telind said, barely keeping his cool.

Ladia grumbled but stopped talking. They had to careful not to run into the giants lumbering around with their mammoths. They walked along the Black River. They made their way in the Rift. It was a long journey and Telind was seriously thinking about buying a horse. Soon aspens were all around them and the air was warmer. The sun was high in the blue sky, thank Auri-El, and a cool breeze flowed through the trees. The Rift was one of the most beautiful places Telind had ever been to. They could see Riften and figured that the two of them had to travel through the night to reach the Dawnguard. They walked through the night, inky darkness surrounded Ladia and Teind. If it wasn't for the torch that Telind was holding they would've been in complete blackness. Howls rang through the valley and the trees creaked and groaned.

They made it to Fort Danwguard a little bit after midnight. They walked up the path leading to the old fort when a vampire leaped out of the gloom. Telind reacted quickly, stabbing it with his dagger. It groaned and backed up into the shadows.

_Yol Toor Shul!_

Telind tunred in surprise as fire flew at the two glowing eyes in the darkness. Ladia slabbed the vampire with her glass sword.

"You're welcome." She shouted as she ran at the other vampires.

Telind summoned flames and shot them at the vampires. He dodged to deadly magic that the creatures fired at him. He ran his dagger through the last vampire and jogged up to the fort. Isran was cleaning his steel blade and the other Danwguards were recovering for the attack.

"Isran, sir." Telind said.

"Yes?" Isran replied gruffly.

Telind told him about Harkon, Serana and the threat of the vampire in Castle Volkihar.

Isran nodded, unsurprised.

"I knew this would happen. Beleval! Ladia! Lorundil!"

They quickly gather around Isran.

"Ladia, I need you to recruit a woman named Sorine Jurard. She is west of Druadach Redoubt. She's most likely working on her research. Lorundil and Beleval, you'll be recruiting a Nord named Gunmar. He's probably near Honeystrand Cave. It's near Ivarstead." Isran said giving the warriors marked maps.

They all nodded and left Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

Beveval was a Bosmer. Her short strawberry blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and her red/brown eyes were slender and watchful. She didn't talk much, which was quite a change for Telind. It was raining and lighting flashed in the gray sky.

"We shouldn't be traveling in this weather. It's to dangerous." Beveval said nervously.

"We're the Dawnguard. We fight vampires, a little storm won't hurt us." Telind said.

Beveval glanced up at the stormy sky, but kept walking. The rain poured down on the travelers as they made their way to Honeystrand Cave. Suddenly a roar echoed through the mountains and a golden dragon plunged from the sky. Beveval pulled out her hunting bow a began to shoot the beast and Telind shot ice spears at it. The dragon growled and fire erupted from it's mouth. Telind quickly dodged the flames and Beveval followed his lead. The dragon was sluggish and slowly chomped at Telind. He easily leap out of the way and slashed with his dagger leaving a scar on the old dragon's belly. Beveval shot an iron arrow at the beast and the beast collapsed. She plucked her arrows out of the tough hide and place the bloody arrows in her quiver. Telind cleaned and sheathed his dagger.

"We need to get moving." Telind said.

Beveval bobbed her head in agreement. They walked in the early morning light. A cool breeze flowed through the trees. They walked for only a few hours before they found the small village of Ivarstead. It sat next to a rushing river and the Throat of the World loomed over it. Only a few buildings were there and all but one were homes. The people were friendly but there were only a few people who lived there. The innkeeper said that Honeystrand was only a mile south of Ivarstead. So they were back on the road. It was pretty, the sun barely peeked out from behind the blue mountains and the tree were a gold/orange color because of Heartfire. The cave was easy to find mostly because of the cursing and shouting. A man with a big red beard and hair stormed around his small camp. He was a big man and, most likely, a Nord.

"Are you Gunmar?" Telind asked carefully.

"Yes, what of it?" The man answered.

"You need to come to Fort Dawnguard. There's a large group of vampires and they're starting to attack the Fort."

"I will come... after I see the accursed bear in the cave dead. I need to kill it before it kills more people."

"We'll help." Beveval said.

"Thank the gods! I would love the help" Gunmar said happily.

And so they plunged into the cave.

* * *

Telind crept in, signaling to the others to stop and he quickly shot the bears with a fireball. It was a easy job, but Gunmar was happy.

"I'll meet you at Fort Dawnguard, I know were it is." Gunmar said, skinning the largest bear.

Telind quickly left the cave with Beveval following behind him.

* * *

Five hours later...

* * *

Beveval and Telind hurried up the path leading to the Fort. Spikes were tightly pulled together and made a wall. More Dawnguards patrolled the area. Beveval ran up to one of the guards and began to talk to her while Telind ran up to the Fort and into the main room. Suddenly the sound of metal scraping rock filled the room and Telind was trapped.

* * *

**Thank-you! Thank-you! Thanks for reading and please review! Ummm... yeah. Have a fabulous Christmas if I don't get a chapter out by then. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Telind's POV

**Hello! Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Telind looked around and saw Ladia, Gunmar and a brown haired Breton. Metal gates were covering the four exits and the sun shown from the roof. Isran was on the balcony above the main room.

"Isran! What is the meaning to this?" Gunmar yelled at him.

"Just making sure you aren't vampires. Ladia and Lorundil, you have a visitor in the torture room. Sorine and Gunmar there's a forge in the back." Isran said.

Telind and Ladia hurried up the winding marble stairs leading to the upstairs of Fort Dawnguard. The Torture room was a small room that look like it had never been cleaned in a while, dried blood covered the stone floor and skulls decorated the walls. A stretching rack sat in the corner and a small table with some horrible torture items sat next to it. Serana was standing next the rack with Isran glaring at her.

"This vampire says she knows you." Isran spat.

"Tell him. I do know you." Serana said glaring at Isran.

"What are you doing here!" Lorundil asked Serana.

"We know her Isran." Ladia explained to Isran.

"I won't kill you but if you dare to even touch anyone I will kill you in a heartbeat!" Isran growled.

"I'll remember that next time I'm hungry." Serana said, purposely showing her white fangs.

"I need to tell you something. It's... it's my father. He has gone mad over a prophecy. He's going to gain power over the sun." Serana told them.

"What do you mean 'gain power'?" Ladia asked.

"He , I don't know how, knows a way to make it so vampires can go into the day without burning. They need a Moth priest to read The Elder Scroll I had when you... found me." Serana said.

"Do you have the scroll?" Telind asked.

Serana pulled a beautifully decorated golden scroll out of her bag,

"Of course."

"Where can we find a Moth priest?" Telind asked Isran.

"Normally they're all in Cyrodiil. But there's one in Skyrim now but we don't know were he is," Isran explained. "So I want you three to find him. I'd ask the carriage drivers and the innkeepers."

They all nodded and left to get some food for the journey. Ladia ran to the feasting hall with Telind following her. She grabbed some bread and dried meat of the long wooden table while Telind got some water and apples.

"Let's go." Telind said.

Ladia hurried out to into the courtyard were Serana was waiting for them.

"Let's go find a Moth priest." Ladia said.

* * *

In Riften...

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen any kind of priest?" Ladia asked Keerava.

"No, I'm sure." Keerava said in her husky voice as she cleaned the wooden bar table.

Ladia sighed and stared at the fire.

"Maybe we should try the carriage driver?" Serana suggested.

"And what? Fight all those vampires? I don't know but I'm tired of being the hero all the time!" Ladia said hiding her face in her hands.

"Ladia, we need to stop Harkon. Whatever he's doing it's not good." Telind told her.

Ladia nodded,

"You're right, I just need a break from all the fighting and traveling." She said.

"After we ask the carriage driver outside of Riften and find the Moth priest." Telind said.

"We're going to stop my father and you're not going to do it alone." Serana said patting Ladia on the back.

And so they left the inn much more a team then when they first came in.

* * *

Two Days later...

* * *

They had bribed the carriage driver to tell them were the Moth priest was and it had led them to a village called Dragon Bridge. They had asked the guards and they told the group that a Moth priest went south across the bridge and short while ago. So they were walking across the beautiful stone bridge. A sparkling river roared under the bridge and a lovely waterfall poured down the cliff into the river. They walked along the road, the pine tree giving out a wonderful smelling scent into the forest. Haafinger was more cool then the Rift but it wasn't as cold as the Easemarch.

In the distance Telind could see an overturned cart. he quickly ran to it and it was a horrible sight. Blood was everywhere and dead bodies were strewn around the cart but they were ether horses or guards. But there wasn't any priest. Telind searched for a body but there wasn't one. A blood trail led away from the cart. Telind followed it with Serana and Ladia following him. The trail led to a cave. He stopped and nodded at the other two. Together they plunged into the darkness.

* * *

The cave was huge. The ruins of a old fort sat on an island surrounded be dark water. A watery, light blue light shone in the distance. So Death hounds patrolled around the fort. Ladia shot them quickly and quietly. They snuck to the wall of the fort, they could hear voices through the stone wall, whispering. They ran through the arch leading to the courtyard of the fort. A bonfire crackled in the center of the crumbling courtyard vampire sat all around it but they were no match for the warriors. Telind shot flames at them while Serana and Ladia charged at the vampires. Soon dead bodies surrounded them.

They ran up one of the towers and the watery light the group saw when they first came into the cavern. It was a spinning forcefield swirling around an old bald man with a short gray beard. Two vampire ran at Telind but his reflexes kicked in, he shot a fire ball at the blood sucker and it crumpled. The girls had taken care of the other vampire. A glowing blue orb rolled out of one of the vampire's cold hand, Ladia picked it up and inspected it.

"Come on, we need to find out how to get this barrier down." Ladia said as she began to search.

Telind looked around for a lever of a button but only found an altar with a slot for a sphere.

"Ladia!" He yelled.

She ran over,

"What?" She asked.

Telind grabbed the orb that she found and put it into the slot. The barrier immediately went down Telind ran down to help the old man up. The man got up , a crazed look was on his face as he pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed it deep into Telind's gut. The last thing he saw was blood pouring from the wound beforehe world around him went black.

* * *

**MHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Merry Christmas! Or what ever you ****celebrate on December 25! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ladia's POV

**Ladia' POV**

* * *

The old man got up, his dagger covered with crimson blood. Ladia froze in shock, tears started to form in her blue eyes. The man charged at her but Ladia responded quickly, bashing his head with her shield, knocking the old man out cold.

"Serana..." Ladia faltered.

"I'll watch the man, you take care of Lorundil." Serana said as she began to inspect the man's wounds.

Ladia ran to Lorundil's side. She ripped some cloth off her cloak and wrapped them tightly around the elf's gut. Thank the Divines that he had passed out. She didn't know how Serana and herself were going to get Lorundil and the man to a healer. The only spell she knew was a fire spell and it barely was hot enough to start a fire.

"Serana!" Ladia yelled at the vampire.

"What? Do you know a healing spell?" Serana asked looking up.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Ladia said.

Serana cursed,

"Do you know a healer around here?"

Ladia shook her head.

"We'll have to ask. Come on, you get the man and I'll get Lorundil." Ladia said.

Serana grabbed the man and huffed him over her lean shoulder. Ladia mostly dragged Lorundil out of the dark cavern and into Dragon Bridge. The innkeeper gave them a free room and gave them water but she said that Solitude was Lorundil's best chance for healing. Ladia had moved the elf to a room which Serana had set up a table. She laid Lorundil on the table and slowly removed his blood covered shirt. She set to work cleaning the wound and hoping that it wasn't infected. Her mother had taught her some simple healing mixes and how to clean a wound. The edges were singed, _a flame enchantment._ Ladia wrapped the wound tightly with a small strip of cloth that she dipped in a blue mountain flower and yellow mountain flower mixture. She knew that he had lost a lot of blood and he needed a real healer. The bandage would do for now but it had to be changed every few hours. Ladia left the room and sat be the fire. Serana came in and sat by her.

"The old man's awake. He says his name is Dexion Evicus and he also says he's a Moth priest."

Ladia nodded,

"We need to get him to the Dawnguard." She said.

"But what about the elf?" Serana asked.

"His name is Lorundil and he's needs a healer... bad," Ladia snapped. "And no, I don't have a healing potion."

Seran sighed and went to talk to the innkeeper. Ladia got up and went to Lorundil's room. She curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_The party was quite grand. The servants had really dressed up the palace. Gold ribbons hung from the ceiling and a huge feast was laid on the table. The visiting lords were trying their best to impress Ladia but all failed. They were all the __same: Handsome, trying their best to be kind but they weren't the men that Ladia wanted as a husband. It was a lovely party but Ladia's soul wasn't in it. But one seemed... __different. He came up, smiling._

_"Lovely party. My name's Alusan, my lady." The handsome man said bowing. _

_He had the deep green eyes and dark, shoulder length brown hair.  
_

_"Lovely. I love it went when people get drunk then try and win my hand." Ladia grumbled._

_Alusan laughed,_

_"Sounds like you're not having a good time."_

_"I'm not. My father wants me to marry on of these...men." Ladia said._

_"They're not all that bad they're just..."_

_"Drunk? Nevermind. Where are you from?" She asked._

_"Markarth but my mother is Imperial."_

_"Really. Are... are you on the Imperial side?" _

_"I'm not but my parents are." Alusan said._

_Ladia nodded,_

_"My mother was the Dovahkiin and a Stormcloak __general. I want to be an adventurer, not a Queen."_

_"Queen? You're going to be Queen?"_

_"My older brother is a Vigilant of Stendarr and my younger brother is studying at the College of Winterhold so that left my for High Queen." Ladia explained._

_"Is that why your father wants you to marry?" Alusan asked._

_Ladia nodded._

_"Do you want to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand._

_Ladia placed her small palm is his,_

_"Sure."_

_And so they danced..._

* * *

Ladia awoke. She groggily got up and went to the main hall. Serana was sitting drinking out of a goblet and reading.

"Serana, what are you drinking? Nevermind don't tell me." Ladia said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Relax it was a goat." Serana said without looking up.

"What time is it?" Ladia asked quickly changing the subject.

"Early morning? Why?"

Ladia rushed back to the room where Lorundil was. He was sitting up, with her blanket around his lean shoulders, writing in a leather bound book.

"Lorundil? I thought..." Ladia said in surprise.

"I was unconscious. Well, I'm not anymore." Lordundil said sourly.

"Sorry. I need to change your..."

"Did it. I was awake long before you but you didn't see me"

"Oh... well then I'm getting something to eat. Do you want something?" Ladia asked.

"Sure."

"Are you alright? Do you need a healer or someone?"

"Ladia, I'm fin-" He gasped holding his side.

"Lorundil! By the Divines!" Ladia cried.

She inspected the wound quickly. It had turned a sickly green.

_Poison too! _Ladia thought.

She cursed and grabbed an strip of cloth. She dipped them in the mountain flower mixture and dabbed them on the wound. Lorundil stayed but he was making some faces.

"What was on that accursed dagger!" Ladia yelled frustrated.

"Poison, a flame enchantment..." Lorundil said weakly.

"Shut up." Ladia said smiling just a little bit.

_Crash_

Ladia looked up just as a vampire charged into the small room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Au Revoir! (I think that's how you spell goodbye in French. :/)**


End file.
